It is already well-known and is important that a personal in need has to be allowed to transmit messages may be such as SOS through an emergency Response System.
A Personal Emergency Response System (PERS) is an electronic device designed to let you summon help in an emergency.
There are three components to a personal emergency response system: A small transmitter, a communications console connected to the user's telephone, and (usually) a remote monitoring centre.
When the person using the system needs help, he or she presses the “HELP” button, typically worn around the neck or on a wrist band. That sends a radio signal to the console at the telephone, which then automatically dials the phone.
Many of the telephone consoles incorporate a speaker, so the monitoring center can communicate directly with the caller without the telephone itself being necessary.
If the PERS wearer does not respond to the monitoring center, or if the monitoring center can't determine the exact nature of the emergency, they will most commonly immediately contact emergency responders and stay on the line until help arrives.
It is a short coming that because a personal response system requires that the user be able to push the transmitter button to call for help, it will not be useful if the wearer is unconscious or otherwise unable to use the “HELP” button. Of course, nor will any other system is able to immediately and automatically call for help should the user be unable to.
All of these Personal Emergency Response Systems assume two things about the User that may not be true for many potential users: 1) that the person is conscious and cognizant when the emergency event occurs 2) that the person is fully committed to using the device when an emergency event occurs.
The scenario is even more disconcerting when personal loses the ability to comprehend what it is for.
For the reasons stated above, at least one of the reasons above, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for a system and method which overcomes the drawbacks associated with the prior art.
When a button is pressed in the device, the device first connects to the nearest cell site (towers), the cell site then passes this information to its own server and performs authenticity check, once the requestor passes authenticity check, request for the event is processed with user data and connectivity established between appropriate services (servers)
FIG. 3A illustrates diagram when option (A) button pressed A triggers for series of events to execute, (1.) is disabled, (2.) is activated, (3.) activated, (4.) disabled, (5) is executed, (6.) is fetches user data and starts internal process with its own (service provider) server (7.), where series of events are performed after authenticity check and processed data is passed to present invention server (8.), (8.) sends processed data to agency server (police) along with sequential actions of events, (10.) This is police agency server where data is recorded.
Police:
Data will be recorded in Police agency server, incidents/events will be flashed in police control room, police agency has disburse the team for the requestors aid based on priority of the case and functional procedure of police working.
Advantage of Present Invention Vs Existing 100 Help Line Available:
100 has to be dialed from mobile phone/landline
It is a voice based service system→when in distress unlawful incident occurrence requestor has to brief the details over call and ask for assistance help required, which may not be possible during critical scenario.
the present functionality ensures all the cases are addressed, which is big drawback/complaint area for 100 services.
The present invention also serves as opportunity to take a proactive measures in stopping unlawful incidence from happening (between the time police arrives for the aid) by sending BT signals to nearest 100 mts radius approximately with gps location and push message of person in trouble, expecting someone to come for aid before police reaches. Also send message on police walkie talkies.
Video and Audio data provided from the scene, holds good chance to serve as evidence in court of law.
The present invention functionality also gives opportunity to help someone in distress rather than turning blind eye in event of distress or witness to crime
FIG. 3B illustrate diagram when option (B) button pressed
A triggers for series of events to execute, (1.) is activated, (2.) is activated, (3.) activated, (4.) activated, (5) is executed, (6.) is fetches user data and starts internal process with its own (service provider) server (7.), where series of events are performed after authenticity check, and processed data is passed to PRESENT INVENTION server (8.), (8.) sends processed data to agency server (police) along with sequential actions of events, (12.) This is medical agency server where data is recorded.
Medical
Present Invention Vs 108 Existing Services
Requestor has to dial 108 from mobile/landline
Issues/concerns when 108 are busy, communication officer is engaged in another call and all lines are busy.
It is a voice base system where requestor has to narrate the tale problems, communication officer though equipped and efficient to understand and the problem in claimed 30 seconds practically becomes difficult giving accuracy.
In case of present invention narrating/explaining the problem is not obligatory
Video and audio data provided to agency to ascertain the criticality and emergency
Present invention facilitates in locating nearby specialty hospitals appropriate for the problems (viz: cardiac attack specialty hospital list will be popped out)
During emergency requestor/caller may not be in state to call and speak to 108
Prank calls can be avoided, where genuinanity of the call can be ascertained referring videos saving resource which can be vital to render services in largely populated country as ours
Loud beep alarm will be blown from PRESENT INVENTION crying for help to raise alarm to onlookers or person nearby, who can come to their aid
If the caller has medical insurance policy attached/enrolled, list of hospitals in radius of 5-10 kms will be popped up to agency server, nearest hospitals can be located by agency team.
Text messages will be sent to selected contact registered along with family doctor if registered
Audio call message (automated message) to all contact will repeat 3 times to all contact, triggering every 5 minutes unless response heard from the contact (viz: Audio message saying “Mr./Mrs. ABC is in medical emergency, require your assistance support immediately, please say “YES” if you understand the message”)
Medical history of the caller will be recorded and popped up in medical agency server (viz: alergetic to medicines, ailing disease, etc)
FIG. 4A is an illustration of series of action performed on button pressed (A) (8.) as per the present invention server sends user data to Agency server (10.) which initiates (15.) server side process. (15.) Server process records 28. Name, 29. Address, 30. Location, 31. Video, 32. Audio, 33. Jurisdiction, 34. Officer In charge 36. Updates status and 37. Remarks
FIG. 4B is an illustration of series of action performed on button pressed (B) (8.) present invention server sends user data to Agency server (12.) which initiates (15.) server side process. Sequentially present invention server executes process (5) which here triggers events (38.) send message functionality and (39.) Audio message functionality. (15.) Server process records (28.) Name, (29.) Address, (30.) Location, (31.) Video, (32.) Audio, (33.) Jurisdiction fetches and records (40.) Medical details (medical insurance, policy) (42.) Medical details of the requestor and list of hospitals according to medical policy/insurance. (44.) Officer In charge (36.) Updates status and (37.) Remarks
FIG. 5 is an illustrates Beep functionality From (B.) button pressed, initiates program configuration setup executes program (12.) to execute beep sound, (17.) beep sound is now activated moves forward by (18.) blowing beep sound, (19.) command button to stop in present invention device is enabled and perform actions (20) stop, (21) continue beep sound for 15 minutes.
FIG. 6 illustrates Camera functionality From (A) or (B.) button pressed, initiates program (12.) configuration setup executes program to set (13.) camera ON, (14.) Renders data, (15.) Records data to present invention server (this functionality of storing may also by pass PRESENT INVENTION server to reach appropriate agency server based on agreement and constitution law for state.
FIG. 7 Illustrate Mic functionality From (A) or (B.) button pressed initiates program (12.) configuration setup executes program to set (22.) Mic ON, (23.) Mic function enabled, (14.) Renders data, (15.) Records data to present invention server (this functionality of storing may also by pass present invention server to reach appropriate agency server based on agreement and constitution law for state.
FIG. 8 illustrate Command button functionality From (B) Button pressed, (4) command button to (19.) stop in present invention device is enabled and perform actions (20) stop, (21) continue beep sound for 15 minutes
FIG. 9 is an illustration of execution of program From (A) or (B) Button pressed, (5.) execute program is triggered, (24.) calls program functions which first initial set up in (25.) establishing connection with (26) cell site and move forward with (27) perform appropriate actions functionality
FIG. 10 illustrate perform actions functionality (27.) sends data to (7.) GSM service provider server (26.), (8.) processing data in PRESENT INVENTION server (9.) and then connects to Agency server (12.) or (10.)
FIG. 11 illustrate System architecture layout
FIG. 12 illustrate Central Processing Unit architecture layout.
FIG. 13 illustrate Listing of device Features.
FIG. 14 illustrate User Device USP